epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Scooby-Doo vs Courage the Cowardly Dog. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 24
Battle= The mascot of the Scooby-Doo! series, Scooby-Doo, and the protagonist of Courage the Cowardly Dog, Courage the Cowardly Dog, rap against each other to see which easily-afraid dog is better at defeating supernatural enemies. Beat made by Cacola Title cards and other pictures made by LeandroDaVinci If ogg is being a bitch and not working, here's a link to the beat for now. Announcer: (0:00 - 0:16) :: : Scooby-Doo: (0:16 - 0:47) Ruh-roh! You seem frightened already. I ruggest to not get near. I'll be bringing this scaredy-cat here to tears when I monstrously unreash sheer fear! You'll never get on the revel of Scooby, you rittle pink screaming Snoopy. I'm haunting you rike 13 ghosts 'cause this match is about to get spooky! I'm chowing rown on you with Scooby Snacks! You're not greater than this Great Dane! You're abused by that Eustace douche-Bagge and can't rive up to your own name! It's predictable that you have no courage, trembring more than a chihuahua. You'll get upset rike the trip to the vet when you rost your mama and your papa! Courage the Cowardly Dog: (0:47 - 1:17) Sure, I'm shuddering now, but it's 'cause my verses are cold and iller. And you'll be the one who's terrified by the way I make you shake and shiver. You and those meddling kids should inspect my lyrics that are killer Unlike your adventures filled with filler. It's Blue's Clues trying to be a thriller! Speaking of which, you oughta get a clue. I'll make this Marmaduke my toy and leave him chewed. I'm outsmarting real monsters. Where are you? Unmasking frauds in each episode. What's new? Every mystery ends the same, only Velma's got brains, and what's more lame Is your remakes, movies, and games are to blame for putting your famed gang to shame! Scooby-Doo: (1:17 - 1:32) Stupid dog! You make me rook bad! I'll go "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA" if you try to get me mad! Search on the computer if you had good insults, And this twit will see the answer reads to zero results! I'm hanging with Stooges, John Cena, and backstage with KISS. Your companions are bad teeth and a foot fungus! This will get as freaky as Fred having you groomed. Soon, you and your owners will meet your Scooby-Dooby-Doom! Courage the Cowardly Dog: (1:32 - 1:47) You can mess with me, but I won't let you lay a paw on Muriel Or else I'll be responsible for your funeral and give your bones a burial! Your Scooby-Dooby-Dookie rapping ain't the only thing that's crappy. Even as a pup, you were as big of a Scooby-Dum-ass as that pesky Scrappy! Scrappy-Doo: (1:47 - 1:49) Lemme at him, Uncle Scooby! Scooby-Doo: (1:49 - 2:02) Don't worry, nephew. I don't hold back. These attacks will risturb you rike King Ramses when I return the bitch-slab! You'll get eternarry scared! I remain roved while you're uncared and going Nowhere! If we were compared, you'll just be remembered for giving your viewers nightmares! Courage the Cowardly Dog: (2:02 - 2:17) Your rhymes and design decline over time, and you can't solve real crimes! Adults dressed up for Halloween are the only culprits you ever find! I do the things I do for love. You only work for a treat in a bag. Why don't you go back to the back of your van? I'm sure you'd rather go there to get Shagged. Announcer: (2:17 - 2:32) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC CART— AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! RAP BATTLES! Who won? Scooby-Doo Courage the Cowardly Dog |-| Rap Meanings= 'Scooby-Doo:' Ruh-roh! You seem frightened already. I ruggest to not get near. ("Ruh-roh!" is a common Scooby-Doo catchphrase that he uses to show something is going wrong. Scooby pronounces a lot of words with an "R" sound in place of certain letters or at the start of the word, and this type of pronunciation was started by Astro the dog on ''The Jetsons. Courage is always frightened easily and shivers when he feels threatened, so Scooby starts off by saying this is likely the case for having to battle him and tells him not to get close.)'' I'll be bringing this scaredy-cat here to tears when I monstrously unreash sheer fear! (Scooby says he'll cause Courage to cry out of panic and calls him a scaredy-cat, as if he doesn't act like a real dog. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed is the sequel to Scooby's first live-action film, and he uses the title to say he'll "monstrously unleash" fear to Courage, who is scared by monsters in most episodes.)'' You'll never get on the revel of Scooby, you rittle pink screaming Snoopy. (Scooby-Doo has been a popular cartoon character for decades, but Courage's show only lasted 3 years. Scooby says Courage won't get to his level, both in popularity and rapping ability. He says he is little—as Scooby is much larger in size—and pink—a color not traditionally seen as masculine—as well as saying he screams all the time. He also calls him Snoopy, another cartoon dog from ''Peanuts that is popular like Scooby, but does not have the qualities Courage has to make him unappealing.)'' I'm haunting you rike 13 ghosts 'cause this match is about to get spooky! (''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo is a show from the original incarnation of Scooby-Doo, and Scooby says he would haunt Courage as if he were multiple ghosts, making the battle much more frightening for him.)'' I'm chowing rown on you with Scooby Snacks! You're not greater than this Great Dane! (Scooby's favorite food is Scooby Snacks, and it's given to him often to help solve mysteries, and he says he would basically eat Courage alive like a treat. Scooby's dog breed is a Great Dane, and having "great" in the name means Courage would not be better than him.) You're abused by that Eustace douche-Bagge and can't rive up to your own name! (Courage is always mistreated by his owner, Eustace Bagge, and does not show signs of courage most of the time, despite being named after the trait. A douchebag is someone with obnoxious or terrible behavior, which Eustace often shows for his greed and selfishness.) It's predictable that you have no courage, trembring more than a chihuahua. (Going back to his last line, Scooby states that Courage's lack pf courage fits him since he always shakes, something often associated with chihuahuas.) You'll get upset rike the trip to the vet when you rost your mama and your papa! (In the episode "Remembrance of Courage Past," it gets revealed that Courage's parents were sent to outer space by a cruel veterinarian, which upset him until he was found by Muriel.) 'Courage the Cowardly Dog:' Sure, I'm shuddering now, but it's 'cause my verses are cold and iller. (Courage says that the reason he shudders, as Scooby pointed out in his verse, but it's only because he is about to spit lines that are colder and sicker than Scooby's.) And you'll be the one who's terrified by the way I make you shake and shiver. (Scooby is normally the one who gets scared in the Mystery Inc. gang, so Courage says this will actually be a reversal and end with Scooby being the scared one. The original theme song for the ''Scooby-Doo franchise had the lyrics, "But you're not fooling me 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver.")'' You and those meddling kids should inspect my lyrics that are killer (Normally, episodes of Scooby-Doo would end with the villain saying, "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" Courage uses this to refer to Scooby and his gang, who investigate bizzare mysteries. He also says they should instead look at his lyrics as if they were a murderer in a case because he claims they'll kill Scooby in the battle.) Unlike your adventures filled with filler. It's Blue's Clues trying to be a thriller! (Courage says Scooby's adventures are really just filled with nonsense to keep the story going until they get to the conclusion. ''Blue's Clues was a children's show that also had a dog that looked for clues to solve a mystery, and Courage thinks Scooby's shows follow this format while trying to be suspenseful.)'' Speaking of which, you oughta get a clue. (Courage thinks Scooby needs to "get a clue" as if he's completely clueless.) I'll make this Marmaduke my toy and leave him chewed. (Marmaduke is a dog from a comic strip of the same name, and he is a Great Dane like Scooby. Since dogs play with chew toys, Courage claims to use Scooby in such a manner that he'll be chewed up from Courage's raps.) I'm outsmarting real monsters. Where are you? (Courage faces actual paranormal monsters that pose a much bigger threat than what Scooby faces. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! is the first show of the franchise, and Courage uses it to sarcastically ask where Scooby is in comparison to the challenges Courage gets regularly.)'' Unmasking frauds in each episode. What's new? (Nearly each mystery that Scooby solves ends in the masked monster turning out to be a human scaring a location. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? is another show of the franchise, and Courage once again sarcastically asks him what's new with each episode if it follows the same formula.)'' Every mystery ends the same, only Velma's got brains, and what's more lame (Courage continues his criticism of Scooby's mysteries since they all end predictably. Velma is the smartest of the group, as Scooby and Shaggy often run away scared and don't act too smart, while Fred and Daphne are normally just paired as a couple, which means Velma is the one contributing most to solving the mystery. Courage also states that there are more things that make Scooby uninteresting.) Is your remakes, movies, and games are to blame for putting your famed gang to shame! (Despite how iconic the Mystery Inc. gang is, they have barely had any time to shine in recent years as the new series have drawn less attention to fans, their live-action films have not been well-received, and they don't have as much of a presence in games as before.) 'Scooby-Doo:' Stupid dog! You make me rook bad! ("Stupid dog! You make me look bad!" is often stated by Eustace in most episodes of ''Courage the Cowardly Dog, as well as the end of its opening theme.)'' I'll go "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA" if you try to get me mad! (Eustace often scares Courage by putting on a big green mask with an ugly face and yelling, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Scooby threatens to do this if Courage tries to anger him.) Search on the computer if you had good insults, (When Courage doesn't know the answer to a problem, he searches for solutions on a computer. Since search engines are used to find anything, Scooby suggests that he look on the computer to see if it says whether or not he had good disses in the battle.) And this twit will see the answer reads to zero results! (The computer often replies back condescendingly and calls Courage a twit a lot. Scooby thinks searching what he said in the last line will show no results, meaning Courage had no good insults.) I'm hanging with Stooges, John Cena, and backstage with KISS. (Scooby lists the celebrities he's been with in special episodes, including the Three Stooges who appeared in ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Ghastly Ghost Town and The Ghost of the Red Baron, John Cena in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, and rock band KISS in Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery.)'' Your companions are bad teeth and a foot fungus! (Scooby says Courage doesn't hang out with anyone significant, given that he lives in Nowhere. Instead, Scooby says Courage is only accompanied by bad teeth—due to his crooked dentures that have holes in some closeups of his mouth—and a sentient foot fungus, which appeared in the episode "The Clutching Foot" as an enemy that was taking over Eustace's foot. This also shows that Courage has no companions from his terrible hygiene.) This will get as freaky as Fred having you groomed. (Freaky Fred is Muriel's nephew who appeared in the episode named after him, and he had an obsession in shaving Courage since he worked as a barber.) Soon, you and your owners will meet your Scooby-Dooby-Doom! (Scooby sometimes shouts "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" He says it here and replaces it with "doom" to say Courage and his owners are in danger, as they often are throughout the show.) 'Courage the Cowardly Dog:' You can mess with me, but I won't let you lay a paw on Muriel (Courage will take damage in his efforts to save Muriel and always tries to protect her. He also uses the phrase "lay a hand" meaning to hurt someone, but replacing it with "paw" as they are both dogs.) Or else I'll be responsible for your funeral and give your bones a burial! (Courage threatens to kill Scooby if he tries hurting Muriel, saying he'll be the one giving him a funeral by burying his bones, which is something dogs commonly do.) Your Scooby-Dooby-Dookie rapping ain't the only thing that's crappy. (Courage uses the "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" catchphrase like Scooby did in his last line, but here he replaces it with "dookie," meaning poop. Courage says Scooby's raps are crap, on top of other things he explains in the next line.) Even as a pup, you were as big of a Scooby-Dum-ass as that pesky Scrappy! (''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was a show that had the Mystery Inc. gang as kids, and Courage says this version was as dumb as Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, who was known by the fandom as being annoying to the point of being hated. Scooby-Dum is Scooby-Doo's cousin who was known for being stupid, so Courage uses his name to make a pun on being a dumbass.)'' 'Scrappy-Doo:' Lemme at him, Uncle Scooby! (This was a common line said by Scrappy, usually stated at someone he would get mad at. In this case, it would be Courage since he insulted both him and Scooby.) 'Scooby-Doo:' Don't worry, nephew. I don't hold back. (Scooby tells Scrappy not to worry as he can handle Courage on his own. A line of the original ''Scooby-Doo theme song was, "So, Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act, don't hold back," so he says he doesn't hold back here either.)'' These attacks will risturb you rike King Ramses when I return the bitch-slab! (King Ramses, who appeared in the episode "King Ramses' Curse," was considered to be among the most disturbing parts of the show due to the low-budget CGI used to animate him along with a creepy voice. He cursed Courage's home after Eustace kept a valuable slab so he could sell it for money, and he kept repeating, "Return the slab." Scooby says this phrase and combines it with "bitch slap," referring to making a comeback in the battle and smacking Courage.) You'll get eternarry scared! I remain roved while you're uncared and going Nowhere! (Scooby says Courage will be forever scared as a result and mentions how even now he is a beloved cartoon. Meanwhile, Courage is not often talked about and is only a cartoon of the past, and Scooby makes a pun on how Courage is going Nowhere since it is the town he lives in.) If we were compared, you'll just be remembered for giving your viewers nightmares! (Scooby says Courage doesn't have a reason to be memorable besides the fact that his show could scare children because of its terrifying effects and images. Because of this, it has often been called one of the most disturbing cartoons on television.) 'Courage the Cowardly Dog:' Your rhymes and design decline over time, and you can't solve real crimes! (Courage says that like his verses, his design has not gotten better as it went on, especially following a newer series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, which had designs that received criticism from fans. Courage also continues to say that Scooby's not a real crime solver.)'' Adults dressed up for Halloween are the only culprits you ever find! (To show that he doesn't really solve anything noteworthy, Courage says every culprit Scooby captures are just adults who dress up in Halloween costumes, which does not seem like a real criminal case.) I do the things I do for love. You only work for a treat in a bag. (When Courage is faced with difficult tasks, he often says, "The things I do for love," referring to how much he cares for his owner Muriel despite the trouble she can get into. This shows that he is selfless and does it without expecting a prize, but Scooby only does tasks if he gets promised a Scooby Snack.) Why don't you go back to the back of your van? I'm sure you'd rather go there to get Shagged. (Scooby rides with his friends in the Mystery Machine, and Courage says he should go there to be with his best friend Shaggy. He implies that there is a sexual relationship between them, as getting shagged refers to having intercourse, which can be done at the back of a vehicle. Courage thinks Scooby would rather do this with Shaggy than stay for the end of the battle.) Category:Blog posts